Cause You're Unique
by Princess Ravenclaw
Summary: "Tapi aku takkan membiarkan orang yang kucintai mati, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Draco! Biarkan aku menyerahkan diriku padanya. Aku tau dia telah mencari-cariku selama ini." "Tidak, kau tak boleh menyerahkan dirimu. Biar saja aku yang pergi." Bagaimana akhirnya kisah cinta Luna & Draco ditengah peperangan? serta tantangan yang harus diemban Draco dari Voldemort? mind to RnR? :)


**Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh-tokoh disini adalah milik Mom J.K Rowling. **

**Saya hanya punya plotnya saja. Kalo Harry Potter dkk punya saya, Si Botak-Pesek Voldemort udah saya suruh operasi plastik dah! Ckckck**

**Fanfic gaje, abal, misstypo betebaran.. tp mudah-mudahan menghibur :D**

**Sebenarnya saya penggemar DraMione, tp pengen aja nyoba ngeship Draco ama Luna hihihihihi**

**Hermione: author jaat lu! *lempar popok Teddy Lupin***

**Author: Ampun Mionee.. ampuuuuun**

**Langsung ajadeh cekidoooot~**

**CAUSE YOU'RE UNIQUE **

CHAP I

Suasana mencekam diiringi penerangan yang redup di kastil megah itu kian hari kian bertambah saja. Seakan ribuan awan cumulonimbus tak pernah mengizinkan matahari menerangi kastil itu.

Seorang pria berambut pirang platina berjubah serba hitam berjalan melewati koridor panjang remang-remang yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah obor di pertengahan koridor. Lukisan-lukisan yang ada di dinding menatapnya dengan wajah bangga yang angkuh.

Keheningan di koridor tersebut semakin terasa. Yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kakinya yang buru-buru membuat kedua sepatunya saling bergantian beradu dengan lantai marmer hitam yang mengkilat. Serta ia juga dapat mendengar setiap tarikan nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang membuatnya terasa sesak. Keringat dingin pun membanjiri tubuhnya.

Akhirnya ia sampai disebuah pintu besar. Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, lalu tampaklah ruangan besar yang temaram. Didalamnya ia melihat siluet tiga orang berjubah hitam dengan penutup kepala sedang berdiri didepan sebuah singgasana megah yang disana duduk sosok seorang pria berjubah hitam pula sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

Merasa kehadirannya sudah diketahui, pria yang duduk di singgasana itu mengibaskan tangan kirinya kepada tiga orang yang sejak tadi berdiri didepannya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ketiga pria itu menunduk hormat lalu melangkah pergi keluar ruangan itu.

"Ampun Tuanku, apakah My Lord memanggil saya?"

"Oh Malfoy Junior, tentu saja. Aku akan memberimu tritugas penting."

"Apa itu My Lord?"

"Pertama, siksalah penyihir-penyihir kelahiran muggle di Hogwarts. Kedua, carilah cara agar Death Eaters dapat masuk ke Hogwarts. Apakah kau sanggup?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria berambut pirang platina itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu, apa tugas yang ketiga My Lord?"

"Tugas yang ketiga, bawalah padaku seorang gadis penyihir yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa simbol bintang perak di punggung tangan kanannya. Kudengar, ia juga bersekolah di Hogwarts. Aku mau kau membawanya padaku dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati"

"Ta-tapi My Lord, bagaimana bisa saya menemukannya? gadis seperti itu pasti sulit ditemukan."

"Cruccio!" kilatan cahaya merah menyambar tubuh pemuda itu yang sontak menjerit kesakitan. Sang pria yang dipanggilnya My Lord menyeringai padanya.

"Sebagai Death Eater, harusnya kau memanfaatkan otakmu itu Draco Lucius Malfoy! Jika kau tak dapat melaksanakan tugas ini dengan baik, nyawamu dan nyawa kedua orangtuamu yang akan jadi taruhannya. Sekarang pergilah!"

Ya, pria berambut pirang itu adalah Draco Malfoy, putra tunggal Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy yang kini adalah salah seorang death eater yang sedang berhadapan dengan Voldemort.

Draco bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi pundak kirinya yang terkena kutukan cruciatus dari sang pangeran kegelapan. Setelah menunduk hormat pada Voldemort, ia beranjak keluar dari ruangan pribadi Voldemort yang notabene merupakan salah satu ruangan di rumahnya, Malfoy Manor. Kini ia memikirkan tritugas yang diberikan padanya sebagai anggota death eater baru.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menjadi anggota death eater, tetapi karena paksaan sang ayah Lucius yang memilih jalur aman, mau tidak mau akhirnya ia menerima tawaran Voldemort untuk menjadi anggota death eater yang tidak segan-segan membantai setiap orang yang menentang keinginan Voldemort.

Dari tiga tugas yang diberikan oleh pangeran kegelapan, hanya satu tugas yang membuatnya takut setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan seorang gadis yang memiliki tanda lahir dengan simbol bintang perak di punggung tangannya? Haruskah ia merazia seluruh gadis di Hogwarts dan memeriksa punggung tangan kanan mereka satu persatu? Oh pasti Voldemort sudah gila. Pikiran-pikiran tersebut berkecamuk di otak Draco. Paling tidak ia merasa lumayan beruntung karena Sang Dark Lord memberinya _clue_ untuk tugas yang ketiga. Yaitu gadis tersebut merupakan penyihir dan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Jadi dia tak perlu capek-capek mencarinya sampai keseluruh penjuru dunia sihir bahkan sampai dunia muggle.

Dengan gontai langkah Draco melewati koridor panjang yang tadi dilewatinya. Lukisan-lukisan para leluhur Malfoy memandangnya dengan senyuman angkuh khas Malfoy. Lukisan Abraxas Malfoy, kakeknya mengatakan padanya bahwa dia bangga karena Volemort mempercayai Draco. Draco hanya membalasnya dengan menyeringai sambil terus berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang ada di ujung koridor. Baginya mendapat kepercayaan dari seorang pangeran kegelapan adalah bencana. Tidak dilakukan maupun dilakukan sama-sama mempertaruhkan nyawanya juga.

Akhirnya Draco tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar. ia membukanya dan langsung disambut oleh ruangan bernuansa hijau dan perak khas Sltyherin. Ia melangkah ke arah wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap dirinya ke cermin. Ia memegang bekas luka di pipinya akibat terkena kutukan ilmu hitam saat berlatih dengan ayahnya tadi pagi.

Lalu ia melangkah ke tempat tidurnya. Berbaring dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aku mencintaimu, pergilah."

"Tapi aku takkan membiarkan orang yang kucintai mati, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Draco! Biarkan aku menyerahkan diriku padanya. Aku tau dia telah mencari-cariku selama ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menggunakan mantra legilimens padamu saat kau tertidur kemarin. Maafkan aku,."

"Tidak, kau tak boleh menyerahkan dirimu. Biar saja aku yang mati! Ini sudah takdirku!."

"Tidak, kau lebih berharga daripada apapun untukku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Draco."

Perempuan bertanda lahir bintang perak di punggung tangan kanannya itu mengecup bibir Draco lalu berlari ke arah markas Death Eater.

"Jangan pergi kumohon!"

Tubuh Draco tersentak bangun lalu membuka matanya,keringatnya bercucuran lalu ia memandang sekelilingnya dan menarik napas lega, 'huh ternyata hanya mimpi' dengusnya dalam hati.

Draco kembali berbaring dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali mimpinya tadi. Sangat aneh, ia tak pernah bermimpi sampai merasakan efek terbangun seperti tadi.

Kemudian ingatan akan mimpinya tertuju pada momen dia menggenggam tangan kanan seorang gadis yang memiliki simbol bintang perak di punggung tangannya. Tapi di mimpinya itu ia tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas wajah sang gadis tadi.

'Siapakah gadis itu? Apakah gadis itu yang dicari-cari Lord Voldemort? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku di mimpi itu?' gumamnya.

Hari ini Draco akan memulai tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts. Dia berharap agar dapat menemukan gadis yang dicari-cari Voldemort itu segera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Stasiun Kingcross peron 9 **_ __

Dengan malas Draco mendorong trolinya ke arah kereta api.

"Draco, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Awasi gerak-gerik si Potter itu dan jangan lupakan tugas dari Dark Lord padamu. Kami berharap banyak padamu, Son" ucap Narcissa yang disambung dengan anggukan setuju dari Lucius.

Draco hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta. Sembari mencari kompartemen yang kosong, Draco bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang blonde sebahu.

"Pakai matamu saat berjalan Loony!"

"Setauku berjalan itu menggunakan kaki, mata hanyalah sebagai penunjuk arah, ."

"Orang normal seperti aku ini memang berjalan menggunakan kaki, tapi seorang 'Loony Lovegood' sepertimu harus menggunakan mata yang dimantrai untuk berfungsi sebagai kaki. Karena kau itu sedikit sinting, Loony." Balas Draco sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Luna menatap Draco dengan tatapan membunuh lalu memungut buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan di koridor kereta.

" dan harap segera masuk ke kompartemen masing-masing karena kereta akan segera jalan." Perintah Oliver Wood yang notabene adalah ketua murid putra tahun ini.

Draco dan Luna pun berjalan berlawanan arah dan mencari kompartemen kosong. Tak lama kemudian Luna menemukan kompartemen yang masih lengang.

Di dalamnya hanya ada seorang siswa Gryffindor tahun keenam dan seorang siswi Hufflepuff tahun kedua. Ia lalu masuk dan duduk di sebelah siswi Hufflepuff tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Draco Malfoy mengacak-acak rambut pirang platinanya dengan kesal. " Ini semua gara-gara si Loony sinting itu! Aku jadi tak mendapatkan kompartemen yang kosong. Kenapa tidak ku Avada-Kedavra saja dia tadi!' rutuk Draco dalam hati.

"Mengapa anda masih di koridor, ? kereta akan berjalan sebentar lagi. Berbahaya jika anda masih dalam keadaan berdiri seperti sekarang." Ucap Cho Chang, ketua murid putri tahun ini yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Draco.

"Tak bisakah kau lihat bahwa semua kompartemen penuh, ? untuk itu aku berdiri disini." Jawab Draco enteng.

"Jangan khawatir , masih ada 1 kompartemen yang belum penuh disana. Mari ikutlah denganku."

Draco mengikuti Cho dengan tatapan kesal. Dia bingung dengan tingkah Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini, kedua sahabatnya yang ditemuinya di kompartemen paling ujung tadi. Kompartemen yang biasanya hanya ditempati dia dan kedua sahabat-sahabatnya malah ditempati oleh para gadis penggoda dari Ravenclaw yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Blaise dan Theo.

"Nah, ini dia. Silahkan masuk . Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku ada di kompartemen ketua murid bersama Oliver Wood."

"Terimakasih ." balas Draco datar lalu Cho pergi menuju kompartemen ketua murid.

Begitu membuka pintu kompartemen, Draco langsung tersentak, "Hey Loony apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau mengikutiku, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy? aku sudah duluan menempati kompartemen ini sejak sebelum kau datang."

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau satu kompartemen denganmu. Bisa-bisa aku tertular penyakit sintingmu."

"Terserah kau saja Malfoy, karena tidak ada lagi kompartemen untukmu. Semuanya penuh"

Draco memikirkan kata-kata Luna barusan. Luna benar, mau kemana dia. Tak ada lagi kompartemen yang masih kosong. Akhirnya Draco duduk di sebelah seorang siswa Gryffindor seangkatannya yang tengah asyik membaca buku ramuan tingkat lanjut.

Karena duduk berhadapan dengan Luna, Draco memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela kereta. Sambil sesekali melihat Luna membolak-balikkan majalah The Quibbler miliknya.

"Sedang membaca majalah bodoh karangan Ayahmu yang juga bodoh itu, huh Loony?" ucap Draco memecahkan keheningan di kompartemen mereka.

"Jangan menghina Ayahku, Malfoy! Atau kupanggil para Nargles untuk melahap otakmu itu!" balas Luna yang tersulut emosinya. Luna Lovegood bukan tipe orang yang mudah emosi seperti para Gryffindor, namun jika yang dihina adalah keluarganya. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Luna mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari balik selipan rambutnya dan bersiap untuk mengutuk Draco dengan kutukan kepak-kelelawar yang baru diajarkan Ginny padanya selama liburan musim panas lalu.

"Mau apa kau, Loony? Jangan macam-macam."

"Kau sudah menghina ayahku, Malfoy!"

"Potong 20 poin dari Slytherin dan 20 poin dari Ravenclaw karena telah membuat keributan! Aku prefek dan kalian bisa kulaporkan pada Professor Snape dan Professor Flitwick."

Draco dan Luna tersentak dengan pemotongan poin akibat adu mulut mereka. Mereka lupa bahwa pria Gryffindor yang meneriaki mereka tadi adalah seorang prefek. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan duduk dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba tritugas dari Voldemort terlintas di pikiran Draco. Namun tugas yang harus benar-benar dilakukannya dengan serius adalah tugas yang ketiga.

Dengan iseng ia menatap punggung tangan kanan kedua gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Di punggung tangan gadis Hufflepuff tak ada, begitupun di punggung tangan Luna.

"Aaaargggghhhh" Draco frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ketiga orang penghuni kompartemen yang sama dengan Draco melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mengapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku bukan dementor."

Lalu semuanya kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dari jauh terlihatlah Luna dengan wajah kegirangan mendekati sebuah kereta kosong yang bisa berjalan dengan sendirinya untuk membawa para murid ke Hogwarts lalu ia berbicara sendirian sambil menggerakkan tangan seperti mengelus-elus sesuatu tapi yang tampak hanya udara kosong.

"Hai Thestral, lama tak bertemu"

Sementara itu, Draco, Blaise dan Theodore Nott yang sedang berbincang melihat adegan Luna tersebut.

"Hai mate, lihat si Loony itu memang benar-benar sudah sinting ya."

"Tentu saja, kau baru menyadarinya Blaise? Haha"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjainya saja?"

"Apa ide gilamu kali ini, Draco?"

Mereka bertiga lalu saling berbisik-bisik tentang rencana untuk mengerjai Luna.

"Ide bagus Draco Lucius Malfoy!" sahut Blaise dan Theo serempak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco.

Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Luna yang sendirian didekat kereta kosong.

"Tolooongg.. toloooong aku melihat Nargles!" teriak Blaise yang sangat panik berlari ke arah Luna.

"Loony, eh maksudku Luna tolong mereka!" teriak Blaise lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Theo yang sedang berlari dikejar Draco yang jalannya mirip seperti zombie. Wajahnya lusuh,pucat, rambutnya acak-acakkan serta jubahnya yang penuh lumpur

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Malfoy?" balas Luna kebingungan.

"Tolooooong, Draco digigit Nargles!" teriak Theo yang baru saja datang sambil berlari-lari ke arah Luna dan Blaise.

Luna mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari belakang selipan rambutnya ketika 'Draco zombie akibat gigitan Nargles' nya mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tak habis pikir, padahal selama ini ia telah meneliti dan mencari-cari keberadaan Nargles yang menurut hipotesisnya sendiri tidak ada. Namun Luna terlambat, tongkat sihirnya segera direbut oleh Blaise yang berada disampingnya.

"Kembalikan tongkatku, Zabini! Aku harus menolong Malfoy!" erang Luna seraya berusaha merebut tongkat sihirnya yang disembunyikan Blaise.

"Oh Loony yang baik hati, kau mau menolongku huh?" ucap Draco lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Blaise dan Theo.

"Kalian menipuku" balas Luna dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Draco.

"Kau harusnya melihat wajah bodohmu saat kami mengerjaimu tadi Loony. Ini tongkat bodohmu" balas Blaise lalu melemparkan tongkat sihir Luna ke tanah.

"Ayo kita pergi." Draco, Blaise dan Theo pun tertawa terbahak-bahak meninggalkan Luna sendiri.

Luna memungut tongkat sihirnya yang dilemparkan Blaise tadi lalu naik ke kereta kosong itu dan dia melihat Harry, Hermione dan Ron berlari-lari ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka bertiga adalah murid terakhir yang belum berangkat ke Hogwarts.

"Hei Lun, kami terlambat. Bolehkah kami ikut menumpang denganmu?"

"Ya, silahkan Harry aku tak keberatan kok."

Kereta yang diangkut Thestral yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh Luna dan Harry itu melaju ditengah-tengah dinginnya malam. Suara binatang-binatang malam mengiringi perjalanan mereka ke Hogwarts. Hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang menerangi perjalanan mereka.

**TBC**


End file.
